


Accidental Voyeurism in KL

by Thecatthewall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatthewall/pseuds/Thecatthewall
Summary: This story was written years ago for a LJ challenge. I've cleaned it up, had a lovely person edit it and here we are. The title of this smut is all the summary you will get from me! I hope you enjoy! (Also this is my first time posting to AO3 and there was something weird with the formatting I couldn't fix.)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	Accidental Voyeurism in KL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofpemberley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofpemberley/gifts).



> HUGE thank you to Shadesofpemberley for editing this story! You are amazing and I dedicate this fic to you!!!

Sandor growled in frustration as he came charging out of the Godswood. The little bird wasn't where she usually held prayer. _They're all bloody gone, no one left to pray for anyways…_ He thought as he entered the Red Keep. The boy-king had ended his betrothal to the little bird and taken up with the Tyrell bitch, which was fine by him as he rounded another corner.

  
_The bastard doesn't deserve someone as sweet as the Little Bird…_

  
Unfortunately, the new betrothal has done nothing to soothe the little shits' temper for hurting Lady Sansa, which brings Sandor back to his mission at hand. He needed to find her before any of the other knights did. He had to protect her and warn her of the king's plans. A wisp of red hair caught Sandor's eye as he came bounding around yet another corner in that godforsaken tower.

  
"Little Bird!" He snapped, harsher than he planned. Startled, Sansa whipped around and greeted him with a well-mannered curtsy. "Good evening, ser."

  
"Bugger the ser girl, come with me." He growled, grasping her by the upper arm not gently. Sansa tripped trying to keep up with his long strides. "Please, you're hurting me." She pleaded, and Sandor eased up on his grip but not by much.

"You'll be hurting a lot more if you don't keep up." Sansa paled at his words and ripped her arm from his hand. "What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly.

  
Growling in frustration, Sandor knew he needed to put her in a safe place until the king has lost interest and went on to torture some other unfortunate bastard. "The king has sent out the knights to collect you…"

  
"Then I must go." She squeaked. He shook his head.

  
"Not this time, little bird, he's been deep in his cup all day. It is best if we hide you ‘til his temper has died down."

  
"It never dies." She murmured with a frown. Knowing the words to be true, he remained silent as he retook her arm. Sandor pulled her down the long corridors until quickening footsteps started heading their way.

  
"Fuck." He growled looking both ways and pushing them into the first chamber he found. The room they entered wasn't large, made up with a single bed and fine silk sheets. A large armoire stood on the other side, as large as Sandor himself. Crossing the room quickly, he threw open the doors and shoved her inside as the noise from outside grew closer.

  
"The little bird will stay here. I'll come when it's safe to come out, understood?" Sandor asked as she nodded her head with fear in her eyes. "That's a good girl."

  
Sandor went to shut the door when he heard the latch hitch for the bedchamber. "Shit!" he grunted and quickly jumped inside to join her. They wiggled around for a moment until he was against the back of the armoire, while Sansa was firmly pressed against his chest breathing heavily. The two of them barely fit, when Sandor tried to close the door to the wardrobe, it became stuck on the bottom of her gown. It was too late to pull the rest of the material in as the door slammed shut, the sounds of kissing and moaning filled the small space. Sandor had half the mind to storm out there and cut down the lovers. He almost did just that, until he looked between the crack of the door to see it was Margaery Tyrell, the soon to be Queen.

  
Sansa gave a gasp as she watched from her place in front of the Hound, a large hand clamped itself over her mouth.

  
"Shhhhh… we wouldn't want to be getting caught now, would we?" Sandor rasped in her ear. Nodding Sansa made sure to remain silent even as he dropped his hand to rest on her collarbone. A single finger ran down her pulse point, making her shiver.

  
Margaery was in a feather-light blue gown that clung to her body in all the right places. Her eyes were focused on the man in front of her as she beckoned him with her finger while walking backward towards the bed.

  
"Podrick, is it? Come here."

  
"Mmm'yes, my lady…" The imp’s squire nodded quickly while blushing. Margaery's eyes went wide with excitement at seeing his reaction as she spoke. "You know, I've heard rumors about you. Wonderful, exciting, rumors that I had to see if they were true…"

  
"I understand, my lady. However, I don't think this is wise... we could be caught, I would be beheaded, and you could lose everything."

  
With a wave of her hand, Margaery laughed it off. "You're safe with me. I promise the king is well into his cups, as is the rest of the King's Guard." Margaery slipped the shoulder of her dress off, exposing her breast. The poor squire didn't know what to do as he came forward and stood watching.

  
"Do you not find me attractive?" She coaxed, running her hands down his chest.

  
"Yes, my lady, you are the finest woman I've ever laid my eyes on," Podrick answered, staring at her breasts.

  
Sansa was breathing heavily as Sandor continued playing with her neck. His other warm hand laid against her belly, keeping her from falling out of the armoire. The mix of his body heat and the chill from his touch was causing her to feel a pleasure she never knew existed. She continued to watch as Podrick lifted Margaery up and guided her onto the bed. The other woman let out a gasp at his strength and dissolved into giggles as he began to attack her neck. A moan escaped as soon as the squire took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it ‘til Margaery's back arched and she started weaving her fingers through his hair. Releasing her breast Podrick untangled her hands and pinned them above her head. Gone was the shy squire as he bit at her lips, clamping harder around her wrist he made her look him in the eye as he spoke. His voice was rough with desire, borderline dangerous as he took over the situation.

  
"If we are to do this my lady, it's on my terms… you’ll do as I say. until I've had my fill of your body."

  
All three of them stilled at his words. Sandor was impressed with the young man who seemed to be more man than boy. Sansa couldn't explain the warm rushing feeling she was experiencing between her legs at his words.

  
Meanwhile, Margaery's eyes went wide with excitement as she began pushing her way further up the bed to make room for him. Podrick quickly grabbed an ankle and yanked her back down.

  
"Lift your foot…" He demanded and the woman obeyed immediately, Sansa became flushed with desire when Podrick slipped off her stocking and pushed up her gown to expose Margaery. Sandor wasn't surprised the little tart wasn't wearing smallclothes. Podrick began kissing the inside of her ankle, slowly working his way down her thigh... Only to stop just before her center, causing Margaery to let out a very unladylike scoff as she glared at the man.

  
_WHACK!_

  
With a startled gasp, Margaery looked down to see the telltale sign of a red handprint on her pale thigh. "You… you…" was all she said, looking at him in awe.

  
"I told you this will be on my terms, my lady." He said with a wicked grin. He took off her other stocking as he continued to speak. "That means no complaining, no hiding from me, no begging unless I say... if I'm not pleased…" Podrick shook his head and began caressing down her inner thigh before pushing two thick fingers deep into Margaery’s center.

  
"Yes, Ser," She moaned, throwing her head back against the bed. Sansa found herself biting at her lower lip as Podrick started pumping his fingers into Margaery. Sansa's palms began to sweat, and she could feel her body responding to what she was watching. Sandor heard Sansa's breathing become deeper, and he felt her rub her legs closer together to create friction. Eyes wide at the realization that she was getting aroused caused his pants to grow tighter, and his hips began thrusting gently toward her backside while he kept a firm grip around her waist.

  
Podrick was squeezing Margaery's legs, leaving little red marks across her skin as he kissed his way between her folds. A loud moan of pleasure filled the room as her back arched off the bed only to slam down again. Margaery grabbed his hair and guided him up until he pushed her hands away. "My way!" he grunted against her folds as he slapped her butt cheek. Rising up, Podrick began to rip her dress off, not caring that she wouldn't be able to walk out with the garment. Once she lay bare before him, Podrick went back to pleasing the future queen with his mouth. Sansa was holding onto the sides of the wardrobe as she watched. What is he doing? She thought curiously.Margaery seemed to be enjoying herself. Sandor looked down to see his little bird licking and biting her lips, trying to hold it all in. He brought his head down, and whispered in her ear. "Do you like what you're seeing?"

  
Unsure how to answer, she only nodded knowing that she was enjoying the feelings the actions of the couple were causing her. She wished she knew what it felt like. "I don't understand how it could be… My Septa never spoke of such things, but Margaery makes it look like something to be desired…"

  
Growling in her ear, he pulled her tightly against him. "I can help you feel what she is feeling… Would you like that, little bird? To feel the pleasure of a man’s touch?" His words caused a shudder to run down Sansa’s back. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he gently wrapped a hand around her throat. Her words escaped her, and she bit her lip in response. She did not trust her voice to stay quiet enough.

  
"Is that a yes?" he rasped, and prayed to the Seven it was.

  
Nodding, Sansa closed her eyes. Sandor didn't hesitate as she gave him permission, and began to kiss her neck, licking and sucking on her ear lobe as his hand he had around her neck reached down into her gown to cup one of her breasts.

  
"You can't make a noise, little bird, or we'll be caught." He whispered with his warm breath caressing her neck.

  
"I won't." She whispered back but quickly shut her mouth as his hand left her breast and began to pull up her gown from behind lifting bit by bit, slowly as to not make a sound. Once the fabric was high above her hips, Sandor dipped his hand beneath her smallclothes, rubbing the soft skin of her hips.

  
"Breathe little bird… and watch," he whispered.

  
Sansa's eyes shot open as she watched the couple on the bed. Margaery was grinding her hips as Podrick lapped at her still. He quickly threw her legs over his shoulders and lifted Margaery slightly off the bed. She cried out as her body began to convulse. Sandor took this opportunity to slip his hand between Sansa's legs only to find her soaking wet. His cock twitched at the feel of her warm folds sliding over his fingers.

  
Knees shaking, Sansa held on for dear life as Sandor's fingers started to caress her most intimate area. Finding that swollen flesh, he caressed it gently at first, running just the tip of his fingers around the little bud, making sure his thick fingers were soaking with her desire. He imagined licking each and every one, relishing in the taste of his little bird. Sliding a single finger in up to the first knuckle was as far as Sandor would allow. He didn't want to risk taking her maidenhead, although, at this rate, he was sure he could right there in that wardrobe. Chest heaving, Sandor licked and sucked her neck while pressing harder against her sensitive nub until he could feel her shaking with need. Biting her lip hard, Sansa watched as Margaery tried to scoot away, but Podrick wouldn't let her as he held her down and forced his own two fingers back into her folds. From their place in the wardrobe, Sansa could see all of Margaery as Podrick pushed her legs further apart. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly while playing with the same bud as Sandor. Sansa realized that Sandor was going the same pace with his own fingers. Their breathing was in sync as both men pleasured them.

  
It started out as a pressure that steadily began to build inside her till her legs felt weak and jumbled, her grip on the armoire started to slip until she realized that Sandor was holding her up with his strong arm wrapped around her waist. Bringing her hands above her head, she ran them through his coarse hair and stubbled chin. She could feel the smooth ripples of his burned flesh under her fingers, instead of being repulsed, Sansa felt nothing but warmth and excitement at being so intimate with such a dangerous and fearless warrior. The explosion she felt came unexpectedly, lifting her to the tips of her toes as her body started shaking against him. She had bit her lip from crying out as the tingling sensation coursed through her body.

  
"Did you like that Little Bird?" Sandor growled into her ear, causing her to nod her head and let out a satisfied moan. Coming down from that splendid high, she rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to suckle on her neck and rub a single hand on her ass. Squeezing and rubbing, he too had to control himself from letting things get out of hand. Lids droopy Sansa peeled them open to watch the two lovers on the bed. At some point, Podrick had taken off his own clothing and now had Margaery on all fours as he rubbed up against her spine, pulling on his manhood until she started begging.

  
"Please, ser, don't make me wait." Pouting, Margaery shook her backside and spread her legs further apart. Podrick smiled a wicked grin as he spanked her ass over and over again gently.

  
"What don't you understand when I say my terms?" he growled, nipping her butt cheek then licking the spot. Sandor released himself and was stroking his throbbing member as he whispered in her ear. "Spread your legs, little bird."

  
She did as asked, still light-headed from the first round she was unsure she could handle such a pleasure again so soon. Keeping the dress hiked up, Sandor gripped both her hips and slid his thick cock between her dripping folds. He made sure not to enter her as he pumped his hips to slide against her.

  
"Oh, Sandor…" She moaned his name as this felt completely different than before, where his fingers were rough and calloused from training. His manhood was smooth and soft. Gentle to the touch, with just enough pressure to make the building pleasure return. Sandor grunted in her ear as she allowed him to use her body to find his own release. Looking out at the lovers, Podrick had entered Margaery and was making a grinding motion much like Sandor. Although the feeling was still amazing to Sansa, she felt something missing, and when she looked up, she instantly knew what it was.

  
"Enter me… Please, ser…" she begged, causing Sandor to freeze and put his head on her shoulder as he tried to keep the demons at bay.

  
"Shhhh… you don't want that girl... trust me," he said as he started moving again. Sansa couldn't find her pleasure this time as she watched Margaery scream into a pillow as her entire body shook from Podrick’s hard cock, sliding in and out of her. The tingling was there, but she needed more until she felt Sandor still behind her, and something began to drip down her leg. He was trembling and biting on the sleeve of her dress as he spilled his seed down the back of her legs.

  
"Oh… Oh… I… I… yes, yes, yeeessss!" Margaery screamed out as her arms grew weak and clung to the bed for dear life, Podrick smiled, pulling out of her then flipped her over as he started kissing her body. While he kissed her, his free hands began caressing her until she was writhing under him. Quite abruptly, Podrick pulled away from her with a pained expression, causing Margaery to look up, shocked from the sudden coolness.

  
"I forgot I was to meet with Lord Tyrion. I apologize, my lady…" He said hurriedly as he dressed himself. Surprised, Margaery clutched the silk sheet to her chest as she spoke. "Will you return?"

  
"No." He answered flatly and Sandor grinned as he bit back a laugh. "I mean, not tonight. Although I'm not sure this was wise…"

  
Pouting and upset, Margaery begged him to tell her why. "Was it something I did wrong? Please, I can be better next time!"

  
"No no... you were wonderful, My lady. It’s just that I prefer my head on my shoulders." Podrick said with a cheeky smile before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Whimpering, Margaery reached out to pull him back in, but Podrick was already across the room and opening the door slowly.

  
"Please don't go… I'll give you anything you want! Please, Ser…" Margaery was begging like a peasant does bread. The young man turned and winked at the Lady as he slipped out the door. Throwing herself back on the bed, Margaery groaned but soon giggled to herself as she gathered up what was left of her clothing and slid back into her dress. It was torn up the skirt, and her right side would not stay on her shoulder. Knowing she needed to hurry back to her own chambers, Margaery slipped out of the room as quickly as possible.

  
Sansa and Sandor fell forward, trying to get out of the armoire and were relieved once they were freed from the cramped space.

  
"Bloody hell." He grunted as he tucked himself back into his pants. Sansa's face went red at the sight of him, and she realized what they had been doing in there. She knew she should care about him touching her, but she couldn't find it in her to regret it. He tried to smile at her but thought better of it in case his smile frightened her, so instead, he stuck to a blank expression.

  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing his smile vanish.

  
"No. Let's get you back to your cage."

  
Sansa frowned at him for ignoring what had just transpired between them as though it was a normal walk in the godswoods. Following his lead, she stayed close behind him as they weaved through the Red Keep. It was darker outside than it was earlier, and they were able to slip by unseen all the way to her chambers. The door in sight caused her heart to race and when he walked in to check for any unwanted knights she let out a deep breath of fresh air when he allowed her in. He turned to leave but stopped as slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. With a raised eyebrow he looked at her hand then face.

  
"Little bird?"

  
Silently she closed the distance between them and captured his lips. With a groan he kicked her door shut and swept her into his arms before deepening their embrace.


End file.
